Two Worlds Collide
by Bree.Bree.Writer
Summary: Mitchie....Mikayla...normal girl....huge popstar...life is about to get interesting. better trailer inside
1. TRAILER

**Your Average teenage girl**

_Shows Mitchie walking the school Halls_

**Your Average teenage diva**

_Shows Mikayla being waited on hand and foot. _

**What happens when these two worlds collide?**

"_There's a way to talk to a person, and that's not it." Mitchie snaps. Mikayla looks at Mitchie in surprise_

**What things will happen during a summer at one of the countries most popular music camps?**

_Shows Mikayla and Mitchie walking to the boat docks hand in hand while Tess watches suspiciously_

**Especially when a huge star is involved?**

_Shows Mikayla crying over a magazine cover and Mitchie holding her tight. _

**Will every thing fall into place?**

_Shows Mikayla and Mitchie kissing while sitting in a canoe._

**Or fall apart?**

_Shows Mitchie running away and Mikayla yelling for her to not run_

**Find out soon in**

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE- A Camp Rock and Hannah Montana Cross over Fic.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mitchie, Mikayla

**Hey everyone, here is chapter one of Two Worlds Collide. Im really excited for this story and hopefully all you readers enjoy it. Sorry it took me so long to post it. Ive been on a university tour and haven't had much computer time**

MITCHIE

"Mitchie time to get up!" Connie Torres called out to her 17 year old daughter Mitchie. Mitchie rolled over and hit a button on the laptop beside her and music blared from the speakers

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea_

Mitchie pulled the sheets from her head and sprung to life at the sound of the music

_How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says_

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

as the music played Mitchie began choosing her outfit for the final day of school. She had a few outfits put out, some exactly her taste, others a mixed creation to try something new.

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be_

I want to find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can shine

_Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea_

Finally Mitchie had decided on a blue stripped shirt matched with a pair of dark skinny jeans. After putting her hair up in a clip she was up and ready to go.

_Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be_

Heading down stairs Mitchie could smell her mom's cooking. If nothing else did, the smell of her mothers cooking always woke Mitchie up in the morning.

"Morning sweetie." Connie greeted her daughter. As Mitchie ate Connie pulled out the _Camp Rock_brochure she had found in the spice cabinet.

"Look what I found, a Camp Rock brochure, or should I say, _another _Camp Rock brochure." Connie said to her daughter. Mitchie had been dropping hints for who knows how long now about wanting to go to one of the most prestigious music summer camps in the entire US, but Steve and Connie just couldn't afford to send their daughter to the Camp.

"Would you look at that." Mitchie said non-chalant-ly

"Sweetie, I know how much you want to go to this camp but we just can't afford it right now." Connie told her daughter. Mitchie's face fell at her mothers comment.

"Im sorry, if we could we would let you go, but..." Connie began.

"Its okay mom, maybe next summer." Mitchie said, trying very hard to find a bright side as she thanked her mother for her breakfast and headed up to her room to grab her school bag. Once she grabbed her bag she said goodbye to her mom and headed to the bus stop. When the bus driver, Ellen, opened the doors Mitchie greeted her with a good morning and took her seat on the bus. She put her headphones in and began listening to her IPod while she was sitting in her seat she

saw the girls in front of her looking at a magazine with the infamous Mikayla Hartward**(dont ask, I always thought that should be her last name)** on the cover.

"Oh my god, did you hear, Mikayla like totally dissed the Grey Brothers." The girl holding the magazine said.

"Wow, what a bitch." The other girl commented.

"I know. Just because Nate didn't wanna go out with her?"

Mitchie listened in on the conversation secretly. She had heard all about Mikayla dissing the brothers and she also agreed it was a bitchy move on her part. While the girls talked about their dislike of Mikayla Mitchie listened to her IPod until they stopped outside Sherwood High. The students piled out of the bus and headed to their first classes of the day.

" Hey Mitch!" Mitchie's friend, Sierra greeted as she went over to Mitchie's locker.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted.

" Im guessing Camp Rocks still a no go?" Sierra asked. She knew her friend had been trying hard to go but so far in a month her parents hadn't budged.

"Nope, my mom tried to make me feel better about it this morning but it wasn't gunna help." Mitchie replied glumly. Sierra gave her friend a sympathetic look as they made their way to Math Class and started their day. Throughout the day people grabbed year books and had all their close friends sign them and said their final goodbyes until summer ended. Mitchie said goodbye to Sierra, who was leaving for a month to visit some family in North Carolina, and headed to work at the local burger place just a few blocks away.

"Hey Andy." Mitchie greeted as she entered the burger joint.

"Hey Mitchie, how's it going?" one of the workers, Andy, asked.

"Okay I guess, my parents are still not budging on Camp Rock." Mitchie told him sadly.

"Awe, its okay kiddo, you can hang with us this summer." Andy told her. Mitchie giggled and got to work. Since it was a fairly small place, work was easy, but the summer business had already kicked in and practically every table was filled. At the end of her shift Mitchie was wiped. She said goodbye to her co workers and made her way home.

"Hey." Mitchie said as she entered the backyard.

"Hey sweetie how was work?" Connie asked.

"Busy, practically every table was filled." Mitchie said as she sat down on one of the lawn chairs.

"What's for dinner?"

"Burgers." Steve told his daughter. Mitchie grimaced.

"Well our famous Torres Burgers." Connie corrected.

"Im good. I don't really feel up for burgers right now." Mitchie said. She was about to head up but her dad told her to wait.

"Connie why don't you tell her?" Steve said, causing a look of confusion to spread across his daughters face.

"Steve I think we can wait a bit." Connie said.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, this afternoon I got a phone call for a job opportunity this summer and guess what?" Connie began. Mitchie didn't have any guesses so she shook her head.

"You're going to Camp Rock!" Connie said excitedly. Mitchie's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a shriek.

"They phoned me this after noon said they heard good things about my catering business and when I told them you wanted to go they said you can go to camp for a discount." Connie said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mitchie said as she gave both her parents a hug.

"But there's one condition, you're going to have to help me in the kitchen." Connie said. Mitchie agreed and ran inside to phone Sierra and tell her the news. Her summer dreams were finally coming true.

MIKAYLA

"I'm WHAT?!" 17 year old Mikayla shrieked. Her manager had just come in to talk to her and told her she would be spending the summer at Camp Rock. As far as Mikayla was concerned there was no way on this earth that she was going to spend the summer at some dingy camp. It just wasn't her.

"Mikayla, its what you need. And trust me, you'll have a good time." Her manager, Margot, told her.

"Ha, fat chance." Mikayla scoffed. She would much rather be spending her summer soaking up the sun on Tibby Island in Georgia where her new Movie _The Last Song _was going to be filmed but now since she was going to camp Rock her manager told the director she was out and now the part of Ronnie was given to Miley Cyrus.

"Come on Mikayla give it a chance. If its really that bad, you can leave after 3 weeks." Margot reasoned.

"3 WEEKS?! No way am I staying at some disgusting, gross camp for 3 weeks!" Mikayla exclaimed.

"Would you rather stay the whole 2 months?" Margot said. Mikayla's eyes widened in shock. 2 _MONTHS!_

" I guess 3 weeks wont be so bad." Mikayla finally said. Margot nodded and left Mikayla to herself.

"Ugh. Why do you hate me?!" Mikayla groaned as she threw a pillow on her face.

" we need you on stage in 5" one of the producers said. He closed the door and Mikayla started getting ready.

"Okay everyone, now today our guest star has had many hits over the last few weeks, some call her the next Hannah Montana. Please welcome Teen pop sensation Mikayla Hartward!" the host announced as Mikayla made her way on stage. Mikayla waved to the audience as they all cheered as she took her seat.

"Great to have you here Mikayla." The host said.

"Thank you it's great to be here." Mikayla smiled. The interview went pretty smooth, talks about her new CD and her guest starring on _Greys Anatomy. _Then came the mention of _The Last Song_

"So are you excited to go to Tybee Island for the summer and film _The Last Song_?" the host asked.

"Sadly I wont be able to film. I'm spending the summer at _Camp Rock_" Mikayla said, trying her best not to begin ranting about how she would much rather be on Tybee Island then Camp Rock.

"So we had to cancel and my friend Miley got the part instead."

"Oh well that's too bad." The host said. Mikayla agreed and the interview went on. After performing her hit single "Naturally" The show was over and Mikayla headed into her dressing room to get ready to head back to the hotel. The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one, Mikayla still fuming over the fact she had to give up what she had planned to be an unforgettable summer filming for a summer of swatting flies and other bugs out of her face every two seconds. Was she really THAT bad? Sure she could be a little demanding at times but what pop star wasn't? Thoughts consumed Mikayla's mind as she was driven home and prepared to pack for the summer ahead of her.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Mitchie are you packed?" Connie called out.

"Have been since I found out we were going mom." Mitchie replied as she brought her bag down to the front door.

" I'll see you when you get back sweetie." Steve said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

" See you." Mitchie said as she and her mother headed out the door. After loading her duffle bag into the back of the catering van Mitchie took her seat and sat impatiently for the 3 hour ride head of her. Since she had no better time killer she put in her headphones and let her music blast as sleep consumed her for the next three hours.

MIKAYLA

"Ms. Hartward, your limo is here" Mikayla's butler, Samuel informed her.

"Thanks Sam. I'll be out in a minute." Mikayla said as she took one last look at her room before leaving. In her arms was her teddy bear, Coco, which she had had since she was three. Even at 17 she couldn't sleep without it. Holding Coco tight Mikayla left her room and headed out towards the limo.

RANDOM POV

As Mikayla left in her limo and Mitchie the catering Van, neither girl knew the adventures they would both have at the most popular summer music camp. And neither knew, they would have the most controversial summer romance the tabloids had ever seen

**So that's just the start. How does it sound so far? Sorry its short, haven't had a lot of time to work on it lately with report cards coming out next week and work was due last week so it was a huge crunch time after a week away from school.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: Camp Rock, 1st meet

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, hopefully y'all enjoy the rest of the story. It should be about 15 chapters if I've calculated right, and just so everyone knows I'll be updating every 2 weeks so that way I have some time to read and edit the chapters. So here y'all go, chapter 2**

(MITCHIE)

…_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never let forget these images, no_

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

"Almost Lover" played through the headphones in Mitchie's ears. The song reminded her all too much about her ex, Trenton. They had been going out for about 10 months and then he found out he was moving, somewhere in Texas apparently, and it had hurt Mitchie a lot. What hurt more was the fact he found a new girlfriend not even two weeks after moving. Connie looked over at her daughter and could faintly hear the song playing on her daughters IPod.

"Mitchie, it's been 2 months." Connie told her daughter. Mitchie saw that her mother was talking to her so she paused her song and unplugged her left headphone.

"Sorry, what?" Mitchie asked as she turned down her I Pod.

"I said it's been two months, you have to move on sweetie." Connie repeated. Mitchie looked at her mother and lightly rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I can't exactly get over him just like that. It'll take time." Mitchie said as she put her headphone back in and let the song continue. A few minutes later they pulled up to the camp and Mitchie was awe-struck by the sight around her. Several cabins were spread around the camp and just ahead of them was a large cabin for group meetings and such. To the left of the largest cabin was the kitchen/dining cabin. After finding a decent parking space Mitchie and Connie unloaded the van then while the camp owner, Brown Cesario told her mother the ins and outs of the kitchen Mitchie went on her own little tour while the other campers arrived. While she walked around she had bumped into a few campers and they all seemed the same: stuck up and condescending, not exactly how she had imagined camp would be like when she had been dying to go only weeks earlier. Along the way she heard a few campers talking about there being a camp meeting in the group cabin in 20 minutes so she slowly made her way to the group cabin, hoping that she would meet someone who would show her that not all the campers would be the same.

(MIKAYLA)

" , we're here." Mikayla's limo driver, Carter, advised her.

"Carter can we go back? I'm not feeling that well." Mikayla complained. Carter looked in the rear view mirror and gave her a "Yeah, like im gunna buy that" look.

"Fine." Mikayla groaned as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the limo. Carter helped Mikayla with her bags and Mikayla headed over to the sign in area. She wheeled her bags around with her until the camp meeting started and everyone was gathered in the cabin.

"Hello everyone, Im the camp owner, Brown Cesario and I would like to welcome you all to another amazing summer here at Camp Rock." Brown began and everyone else cheered while Mikayla just rolled her eyes.

"Now for those of you new to the camp I'll explain how it works. We have 5 classes a day beginning at 10 in the morning; each class is an hour long with a lunch break at noon. On weekends you get the days off and can work on anything from class, or do whatever the time is yours. And of course at the end of camp we will be having our Final Jam where everyone can show off what they've learned and rock out for a chance to win a recording contract and a huge trophy!." Brown said sending the group once again into a thunderous applause.

" Everyone will be getting their schedules once were all settled in so please come over to the instructors cabin to pick up your schedules and cabin assignments." Brown finished while everyone dispersed and headed to the instructors cabin. Mikayla stayed behind and waited for everyone else to be done so she wouldn't have to wait in a huge line up. Of course being the big pop star was Mikayla just went by everyone and headed right for the front of the now shorter line up.

"Hey, no cutting!" a brunette girl (Mitchie) called out.

"Excuse me?" Mikayla asked. Who was this girl to tell her what to do?

"I said, no cutting, you have to wait in line just like the rest of us." The girl repeated.

"Whatever." Mikayla scoffed as she continued to make her way into the front of the line. She was a star; she shouldn't even have to stand in line for anything, not like she had done anything wrong.

"Name." Brown asked. Mikayla was shocked for a second. He didn't know who she was? Had he been under a rock lately?

"Mikayla Hartward." Mikayla said. Brown looked through the schedules and passed Mikayla hers. Mikayla left as everyone watched in amazement over what had just happened. While Mikayla walked out she looked over her schedule

**Hartward, Mikayla Anne cabin 23 **

**10:00- song writing**

**11:00- dancing**

**12:00- lunch**

**1:00- vocal practice**

**2:00- instrument practice**

**3:00-end of day**

***breakfast will be served at 8:30 every morning and dinner will begin at 6. Curfew is at 9:00pm every night. Every Friday night we will have a theme night starting at 7. The theme will be announced every Thursday afternoon. Everyone will have the option to perform and all who are interested please let us know in advance.**

Mikayla wheeled her bags over to cabin 23 and when she opened the door her eyes widened in shock at how small the area was. There didn't even seem to be enough space for her things! After taking a few things out of her bag she heard the cabin door open, great she had a room mate, this camp just kept getting better. She turned around to see who it was and once again her eyes widened in shock, it was the girl who got mad at her for "cutting" in the line.

"Please let this be a mistake." Mikayla asked.

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"Sorry but there is barely enough room for me, I don't think two of us are gunna fit in this cabin." Mikayla informed her.

"What do you think this is? Camp or an outside fashion show?" the girl asked. Mikayla was taken back by the girl's words. No one had ever talked to her like this before.

"For your information I packed light." Mikayla told her.

"Really? So 3 bags is light?" the girl asked sarcastically.

"Yes actually." Mikayla told her matter of factly.

"Well just be prepared for a shocker when we go hiking and all you have is high heel shoes." The girl told her.

_HIKING?_

" I'll be fine." Mikayla assured her.

"Sure, you tell yourself that." Mitchie said.

"Look since we'll be sharing this place for a while we might as well try to get along. I'm Mitchie." Mitchie said holding out her hand.

"Mikayla." Mikayla said shaking Mitchie's hand. Mikayla couldn't tell what it was about Mitchie but something about her that made her want to get to know her. After releasing the hand shake the girls sort of stood in place awkwardly.

(MITCHIE)

After releasing the hand shake the girls sort of stood in place awkwardly

"Umm…do you need some help unpacking?" Mitchie asked. She saw that Mikayla still had a few bags to unpack and thought it may be a way they could actually start to get along.

"Sure." Mikayla replied as she opened the bag that held her hair and make up supplies. Mitchie looked in the bag in surprise. This girl really needed to get away from the star life. Mitchie took out the supplies and helped Mikayla bring them into the bathroom.

"Need any help with your stuff?" Mikayla asked.

"No I'm good. I just have the one bag." Mitchie said pointing to her duffle. Mitchie saw Mikayla's look of shock and tried her best to hold in her laughter. This might actually turn out to be entertaining.

" So why is a big star like you at Camp Rock?" Mitchie asked. Obviously she had heard of Mikayla but had never heard the reason she was sent here.

" Well apparently my attitude wasn't the best and the way they thought was best for me to get rid of the attitude was to send me here. " Mikayla answered.

" Oh, well you have to admit, telling one of the Grey Brothers you'd date him when pigs fly, doesn't exactly the nicest thing to say." Mitchie said holding back laughter.

"Please have you seen them? I swear he was hired by somebody to ask me out for publicity." Mikayla said.

" I mean come on it was probably a ploy from Disney to make a good story"

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. Mikayla was probably right

After completely unpacking Mitchie had to leave and help her mom in the kitchen.

" I'll see you at dinner." Mitchie said as she grabbed her sweater and headed out. Thankfully the kitchen cabin wasn't that far away so just as she got there her mom and the rest of the crew were just getting the food out to start cooking.

"Hey mom, need any help?" Mitchie asked as she threw on her apron.

"Sure, we have the potatoes that need peeling and after that you could chop up some tomatoes for the salads." Connie said. Mitchie gave a nod and got to work.

(MIKAYLA)

Mikayla looked around the cabin and decided that since she had some alone time she would write in her journal before heading off for dinner. It had been a while since she had written in it so a new entry seemed like something that could take a while

_Hey Its me_

_Well remember when I told you I was going to a place called Camp Rock for a little bit this summer? Well guess where I am right now? Yep ,I'm here and guess what I have to share a cabin! But my cabin mate is kind of okay, we got off to a rocky start but I think we'll get along soon. Her name's Mitchie, she's like a month younger than I am and she lives like 3 hours away from here. She seems like a nice girl. …._

After writing a little more and signing the page Mikayla put her journal away and got ready to go to dinner. She grabbed her dark blue Lulu Lemon Sweater and put her hair up in a nice neat ponytail before leaving the cabin and when she arrived at the dining cabin everyone was already eating or in the extremely long line up. She grabbed a tray and this time instead of going through to the front of the line, she patiently waited in line for her turn. As the line slowly moved the blonde that stood in front of Mikayla turned around.

"Hey, you're Mikayla Hartward right?" she asked.

"_Finally someone recognizes me!" _Mikayla thought.

"That's me." Mikayla said.

"I'm Tess Tyler." The blonde greeted.

"TJ Tyler's daughter?" Mikayla asked. She nodded.

" Nice to meet you." Mikayla smiled.

"So how come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be like filming a movie or something?" Tess asked.

_How many times do I have to repeat myself?_

"Supposed to be but I got sent here on bad behaviour." Mikayla said glumly. Tess gave her a sympathetic look.

"It'll be fine. How long you stuck here?"

"3 weeks minimum." Mikayla replied.

"That's not too bad better than staying the whole time." Tess reminded her.

"That's true" Mikayla said. After getting their dinner Mikayla and Tess sat down and talked for a bit before heading to the bon fire that was being held. The opening night bon fire was just to get to know each other a little better really, but some people were allowed to perform small songs or anything like that, surprisingly Mikayla found it quite entertaining. A little bit after the bon fire had started Mitchie had come along and decided to sit by her.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted as she sat down.

"Hey where were you at dinner Mikayla asked.

"Oh, helping my mom. She's the cook here." Mitchie explained. Before Mikayla could respond, one of the camp counsellors(Dee) got the groups attention.

"Hey everyone, how you all doing?" Dee asked. Everyone replied they were doing fine.

"Great. So since this is the opening night bon fire we thought maybe we could get some volunteers to show everyone what they've got." Dee suggested.

"Any takers?"

The group was silent for a minute before Mikayla saw Mitchie bravely raise her hand.

"Thank you sweetheart. And what's your name?" Dee asked.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

" Everyone, lets give Mitchie the floor." Dee said before leaving.

"Well, this song I wrote not too long ago. This is the first time I actually letting people hear it so I hope you like it." Mitchie began.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

Mikayla sat there and listened intently. Mitchie's voice was amazing

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..Today  
and know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
so you see, I just wanna believe in me_

By now everyone around the fire was entranced with Mitchie's singing. Everyone was sure that if Mitchie wasn't singing you could hear a pin drop.

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..Today  
and know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
so you see, I just wanna believe in me

__

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..Today  
and know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
so you see, I just wanna believe in me

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me_

Now I believe in me  


As Mitchie hit the final note the group burst into applause. A smile was plastered across Mitchie's face as she took her seat while the crowds clapping died down.

"Thank you very much Mitchie. Anyone else like to take a shot?" Dee asked. A few more people raised their hands and after a few of them preformed it was time to head back to the cabins for bed. After putting her hair in a messy ponytail she changed into her usual shorts and tank top for bed. When she got out of the bathroom from changing she saw Mitchie sitting there and noticed she had looked her up and down.

"Did you just elevator-eyes me?" Mikayla asked fighting back a laugh.

"What? No." Mitchie said as she blushed. Mikayla rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.

" Night Mitchie." Mikayla said as she grabbed Coco and turned off her light and cuddled into the blankets.

"Night Mikayla." Mitchie said lightly as she crawled under the comforters and soon both girls were asleep.

**Okay so there is chapter two. Im beyond sorry for getting this up a month later but if you had ANY idea what my social life has been like lately you would see why I've had very little time to write this. Don't worry im already working on chapter 3 as you read this. Should be up within the week. Thank you all SOOO much for sticking with me and my horrid updating, I love you all**


End file.
